


Уикенд на Капри

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: *YL!Занзас х *YL!ЦунаВ соавторстве с Liolit.





	Уикенд на Капри

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Занзас х *YL!Цуна
> 
> В соавторстве с Liolit.

Солнце слепило даже сквозь прикрытые веки. Цуна потер нос, чихнул, нехотя поднялся с камней на берегу, скомкал расстеленную куртку — слава богу, она не пригодилась, — и побрел в сторону виллы.

«Перла» и в самом деле оказалась настоящим сокровищем Капри, как уверял дон Витторио: просторный трехэтажный особняк, окруженный километрами частного пляжа, на котором так славно было гулять по утрам. 

— Синьор Савада, мы вас заждались! Завтрак сейчас подадут.

Если бы визит можно было ограничить этими прогулками, Цуна получил бы настоящее удовольствие. 

— Как вода? В это время года море просто восхитительно!

— Я плохо плаваю, пока не рискнул, — Цуна выдавил из себя улыбку, кивнул одному из людей Витторио, низкорослому, очень смуглому и суетливому — Массимо, кажется, как неудобно-то, что он еще не запомнил тут всех по именам, — и поспешил к дому. 

Дон Витторио славился своим радушием и гостеприимством на всю Италию и далеко за ее пределами. Теперь Цуна смог оценить их по достоинству: свой семидесятый юбилей глава четвертой по силе Семьи в Альянсе праздновал с размахом, и уйти отсюда по собственному желанию было невозможно.

Дон Тимотео обещал приехать к концу недели, отправив пока что на растерзание Цуну. Надо налаживать дружеские отношения с Семьями, сказал он, особенно с той, чей глава решил устроить такой праздник, будто готовится отойти ко смертному одру прямо с банкета и под завязку накачанным вином.

Слоняясь по вилле и пляжу второй день подряд, Цуна чувствовал себя на редкость неприкаянным. Самого дона Витторио постоянно окружали сверкающие жадными оскалами родственники, и, глядя на них, Цуна понимал, что дон Тимотео был прав в своих прогнозах насчет «старого приятеля». Торжественный ужин все переносился, никто никуда не спешил, и Цуна изнывал от безделья в самом прекрасном и тоскливом из уголков Италии.

— Вы обязательно должны искупаться! — воскликнул Массимо с таким негодованием, будто его Семье нанесли смертельное оскорбление. Цуна открыл было рот, чтобы cказать что-то в свое оправдание, да так и застыл.

— Вот-вот. Вода охуенная. 

Цуна со щелчком захлопнул челюсти и повернул голову.

Занзас шел к пляжу широким шагом, засунув руки в карманы штанов. На шее у него висело полотенце. Цуна потер глаза, потом снова почесал нос — наверняка тот уже обгорел, — и повернулся к Массимо.

— Мы не ожидали, что он примет приглашение, — нехотя признался тот. — Чистой воды формальность, это все-таки сын дона Вонголы, хоть и не наследник... Ох, синьор Савада, завтрак остынет, идемте же скорей!

Цуна кивнул и послушно поплелся за ним, хотя, по правде сказать, не был уверен, что ему сейчас полезет в горло хоть один кусок. Не был он уверен и в том, что идет в нужном направлении.

 

После завтрака пришлось спасаться бегством от нескольких особенно навязчивых бездельников из мелких Семей, но долго Цуна один не пробыл. Он наткнулся на Занзаса снова, в раскидистом прохладном саду. Поразмыслив, решил не делать вид, что не заметил Занзаса и его внимательного взгляда. В конце концов, они давно стали союзниками, и не было нужды скрываться все время, которое он планировал провести в гостях у дона Витторио. Если повезет, они с Занзасом могут больше и не пересечься.

Тот меланхолично гонял ботинком по садовой дорожке что-то небольшое и темное. Цуна прищурился, а после, не выдержав от любопытства, подошел ближе и с недоумением спросил:

— Что ты делаешь?

При ближайшем рассмотрении «что-то» оказалось мобильным телефоном с треснувшим экраном. Занзас снова несильно пнул его и придавил носком ботинка. Ухмыльнулся.

— Сквало звонил. С плохими новостями.

Цуна по-новому посмотрел на телефон, передернул плечами и присел на скамейку, глядя на Занзаса. Расслабленный и чем-то довольный, тот выглядел на удивление нормальным. Хотя это как раз и настораживало.

Телефон улетел в ближайшие кусты, и Занзас тяжело опустился рядом, несильно толкнув в плечо. Отодвигаться было некуда, вскакивать с места — глупо, поэтому Цуна остался сидеть, чувствуя исходящий от Занзаса сухой жар. То ли из-за погоды, то ли из-за силы Пламени, то ли просто потому, что это был Занзас — рядом с ним было очень жарко. Не только сейчас, подумал Цуна. Всегда.

Тот покосился на него и начал неторопливо закатывать рукава рубашки, обнажая крепкие предплечья.

— Что, даже не спросишь, почему я еще не свалил?

— Не хочу повторить судьбу телефона.

Занзас заржал, и нервное напряжение чуть ослабло, словно Цуна расстегнул тугой ворот рубашки. Хорошая, кстати, идея.

Он последовал примеру Занзаса и принялся закатывать рукава.

— Уверен? — хмыкнул Занзас над ухом, и Цуна недоуменно вскинул на него взгляд. — У тебя и так рожа к вечеру будет как стейк, хочешь целиком прожариться?

— Да вроде пока все нормально, — Цуна пожал плечами, досадуя на свое неуместное любопытство, дернувшее его начать этот разговор. Надо было просто пройти мимо. Ну, может быть, кивнуть или поздороваться. Чистая формальность, все, как сказал Массимо. Нужно, кстати, уточнить, правильно ли он запомнил его имя...

— Я и говорю — к вечеру накроет, — на удивление мирно продолжил Занзас и ухмыльнулся: — Таких, как ты, догоняет с опозданием.

— Тебе скучно? — догадался наконец Цуна и попытался выдавить ответную улыбку. — Что, прямо настолько, что готов поговорить даже со мной? 

Занзас фыркнул.

— Ты что-то тоже не выглядишь охуенно занятым, Савада, — ответил он все еще спокойно, но уже без улыбки, и Цуна понял, что лимит любезности Занзас на сегодня явно исчерпал. 

— Пойду и в самом деле искупаюсь, — пробормотал он и поднялся со скамьи. 

Становилось все жарче, и насмешливый взгляд Занзаса делал только хуже.

— Телефон оставь. Вечером верну, если будет, кому возвращать.

— Мои соболезнования Сквало, — буркнул Цуна, сунув телефон Занзасу в ладонь, — он был готов уже на что угодно, только бы тот отстал, тем более, Гокудера заставил взять с собой запасной на случай, если случится что-то непредвиденное.

Занзас явно относился к этой категории.

Словно прочитав его мысли, тот снова заржал в голос.

— Они ему пригодятся, Савада, особенно, если не управится с работой к моему возвращению.

— Грязное дело? — съязвил Цуна, отойдя на безопасное расстояние.

— Ага. Ремонт в особняке закончить. У меня настроение хуевое было.

Цуна сглотнул.

— Было?

— Уже получше, — Занзас откинулся на спинку скамьи и подбросил телефон на ладони, потом крепко сжал в руке. — Иди, остудись. Рожа красная. 

Цуна поспешно отвернулся и зашагал к побережью, стараясь не думать о том, насколько горячим должен быть сейчас черный пластик в смуглых пальцах. И как легко они смогут его сломать.

К вечеру настигла предсказанная Занзасом кара небес: нос болел и чесался, руки, плечи и спина горели адским пламенем. Надо же быть таким неудачником, чтобы на пять минут прилечь на берегу и проснуться через несколько часов в самый солнцепек. 

Цуна с трудом поднялся на ноги, потер щеки и чуть не взвыл: раскаленная кожа при первом же прикосновении отозвалась болью. Голова гудела, губы пересохли. Хотелось пить и спать. Цуна осоловело заморгал, глядя на мягко накатывающие на берег волны. Они приближались и отступали, приближались и отступали... Голова закружилась, Цуна зажмурился и с силой надавил на веки. 

Нужно было идти. Солнце постепенно скрывалось за горы, тени темнели и вытягивались, душный воздух обволакивал кожу, не принося никакого облегчения. Хотелось в воду, но Цуна не был уверен в своих силах. Как и в том, что жаждет порадовать конкурентов таким оригинальным способом самоустранения. С отвращением посмотрев на мятую рубашку, он со вздохом оделся, стараясь не шипеть от боли: ткань терлась о воспаленную кожу.

По внутренним ощущениям, дорога к вилле заняла годы. Цуна брел, с трудом переставляя чугунные ноги; высоко над головой кричали чайки, а позади злорадно шипел прибой. Все в этом мире было против него: и море, и солнце, и дон Тимотео, и Занзас. Особенно Занзас. 

Цуна некстати вспомнил, как тот пинал сломанный телефон, и поежился от промозглой дрожи, неожиданно продравшей позвоночник. Цуна еще никогда не видел Занзаса откровенно наслаждающимся чем-то, кроме чужих страданий. Странное жаркое любопытство мешалось со страхом, и то, что Занзасу было скучно, только усугубляло опасения. Судя по всему, настроение у него колебалось от отметки «сносно» до «очень зол» с невероятной скоростью, и обратную перемену Цуна никак не хотел застать. Тем более, стать ее причиной.

Дон Тимотео сказал: нужно налаживать связи. А потом улыбнулся, собрав у глаз морщины, и добавил: а еще тебе нужно отдохнуть. Интересно, он знал, что Занзас тоже приедет? 

Цуна остановился и обернулся, разглядывая сверкающую на солнце водную гладь и безмятежное синее небо. Интересно, и как теперь отдыхать, если Занзас здесь? Он вздохнул и загадал, чтобы Сквало закончил с ремонтом как можно скорее.

Желательно, прямо сейчас.

 

Массимо хлопотал над ним так, словно Цуна выглядел еще хуже готовящегося к юбилею семидесятилетнего дона, но помогало это мало. Цуна поблагодарил за крем от ожогов и таблетки от головной боли и скрылся в своей комнате. Кое-как намазал лицо и руки и улегся на кровать, мрачно думая, что еще один настолько же бессмысленный день вряд ли переживет. 

Банкет снова перенесли, дожидаясь то ли очередного дальнего родственника, то ли важную шишку из Альянса. Цуна пялился в потолок и ощущал себя еще более бесполезным, чем обычно. 

К вечеру стало прохладней, голова перестала гудеть и кружиться. Надо было спускаться к ужину и налаживать хоть что-то. Цуна, кряхтя, поднялся с постели и заставил себя принять душ. Из зеркала глядела пунцовая физиономия, и он со стоном повторил процедуру с кремом, потом не без труда натянул рубашку, стараясь не коситься на собственное отражение — по контрасту с белой тканью лицо выглядело еще ужаснее.

Не успел Цуна выйти из комнаты, как вечер стал хуже.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он, глядя на останки своего телефона. — Я так понимаю, Сквало не успел?

— Ага, — подтвердил Занзас с пугающим весельем в голосе и засунул обломки ему в карман штанов. Он вытащил ладонь, не особенно спеша, и Цуна с трудом удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. — Обещал — возвращаю.

Цуна неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, не рискуя поднять глаза: смотреть сейчас на довольную физиономию Занзаса вовсе не хотелось. Да что там, вообще ни на кого не хотелось смотреть.

— Ну, надо идти на ужин, — сказал он, продолжая топтаться на месте. 

— Смотри, чтобы тебя там не сожрали, Савада.

— А ты не идешь? — вскинулся Цуна и мысленно обругал себя за то, что не успел скрыть радость в голосе.

Занзас смерил его насмешливым взглядом, в котором явственно сквозило раздражение.

— Мне не настолько скучно. Я готов терпеть здешних баранов в своей тарелке, а не за одним столом. 

— А ты куда идешь? — спросил Цуна, только чтобы подольше потянуть время и не спускаться на террасу — если уж быть совсем откровенным, он был в чем-то солидарен с Занзасом.

— К морю, пока все долбоебы жрут. Хочешь составить компанию, что ли? С удовольствием посмотрю, как ты идешь ко дну, Савада.

— Да я еще ни разу тут не плавал. Днем собирался, но задремал...

— Ага, — подтвердил Занзас. — Я видел, как ты дрых. Ну и рожа у тебя была!

— Ты сама доброта, — недовольно сообщил Цуна, чувствуя себя окончательно растерянным, и вздрогнул, когда Занзас с силой опустил ладонь ему на плечо. 

— Идем. Не трясись, топить не буду, — он отступил на шаг, вгляделся в лицо Цуны, и вдруг скривился: — Да как знаешь, Савада. Уговаривать не стану.

Занзас развернулся и пошел прочь. Цуне хватило пары секунд, чтобы сделать выбор: вечер в компании одного неприятного человека был очевидно лучше вечера в компании пары десятков таких.

К тому же, от отметки «неприятно» к «сносно» Занзас тоже продвигался с пугающей скоростью. И страх все еще мешался с любопытством.

Опускались мягкие сумерки, небо заалело и зазолотилось. Занзас шел быстро, поэтому Цуна тоже ускорил шаг, стараясь не отставать.

На воздухе стало лучше, в голове окончательно прояснилось, хотя от паники это не спасало. Не то чтобы он всерьез боялся, что Занзас его утопит, но было немного не по себе. Телефон оттягивал карман брюк, и Цуна запоздало вспыхнул, вспомнив, как получил его обратно. Он слишком живо представил себе неслучившееся прикосновение горячей ладони к бедру и выше и тихо выдохнул. Пожалуй, он и сам сегодня чересчур быстро двигался от одной отметки к другой, и каждая была все более странной.

Он явно был не в любимчиках у неба, раз Сквало не успел с ремонтом. Он лишился одного из телефонов, и если второй постигнет та же участь, Гокудера поднимет всех на уши. Он добровольно шел купаться с человеком, который несколько лет назад всерьез пытался его убить, а после не упускал возможности вдоволь поиздеваться. 

И вишенкой на воображаемом пироге неудач и страданий Цуны были собственные горячечные фантазии, возникшие в голове не иначе как после теплового удара.

Превосходно.

Впереди зашумело море. Они спустились еще чуть ниже по склону и вышли на пустынный пляж, залитый светом заходящего солнца.

— Рискнешь, Савада? — широко улыбнулся Занзас, повернувшись к нему лицом. 

Цуна опасливо покосился на его довольную физиономию и, вздохнув, начал расстегивать мелкие пуговицы на рубашке. Занзас отвернулся и стал сноровисто скидывать одежду. Перед глазами мелькнули широкая спина, сильные ноги и незагорелая задница — Цуна, остолбенев, рассматривал шрамы на ней. Занзас лениво обернулся через плечо, фыркнул и пошел к воде. Цуна закрыл глаза, но вытравить с изнанки век увиденное не удалось, несмотря на все усилия.

А может, он не особенно сильно старался.

Занзас окунулся, ушел под воду и вынырнул далеко от берега. Цуна плохо видел с такого расстояния выражение его лица, но отчего-то догадывался, что оно было исключительно глумливым. Это подстегнуло его быстрее разделаться с пуговицами. Он скинул оставшуюся одежду, сложил ее рядом с кое-как брошенными вещами Занзаса и побрел навстречу волнам. 

Прохладные и ласковые, они мягко касались ног, и Цуна смелее двинулся вперед. Когда вода дошла до поясницы, он вздрогнул — очередная волна обожгла перегревшуюся на солнце кожу неожиданным холодом. Занзас подгреб ближе и встал на ноги, разглядывая его сверху вниз. Ухмылку с его лица будто смыло, и теперь он казался серьезным.

— Смотрю я на тебя, Савада, и думаю, — сообщил он странным голосом. 

Цуна покосился на него и решил не уточнять, о чем именно. Наверняка об очередной издевке или какой-нибудь гадости. Он глубоко вздохнул и медленно пошел вперед, погружаясь все глубже. Зубы начали стучать от холода, но спине, похоже, действительно становилось легче: Цуна больше не ощущал горячечную пульсацию всем телом. Наверху уже загорались яркие точки звезд, вода казалась темной и пугающей. 

Когда Занзас сжал его плечо, Цуна дернулся от неожиданности и с трудом удержался на ногах. Повернулся к Занзасу и замер, потому что тот оказался очень близко.

— Занзас, — выдавил он хрипло. 

С неуловимо смягчившимся выражением лица тот наклонился и, глядя в глаза, коснулся его губ своими.

Цуна застыл, боясь шевельнуться, потому что прямо здесь и сейчас рушилась его картина мира. Да что там, этот мир летел прямо к черту, минуя все отметки. Цуна некстати вспомнил, что на Занзасе совсем ничего нет, и тихо выдохнул.

Занзас отстранился и довольно облизнул губы.

— И думаю, — продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало, — позвонить Сквало и сказать, что всегда хотел пристроить к замку еще одно крыло. А, Савада? Ты как считаешь?

Его голос звучал бодро и почти привычно, но Цуна не знал, что ответить. 

Он мучительно прикидывал, сколько еще мобильников ему понадобится, чтобы точно хватило на остаток недели в компании Занзаса. А может, еще немного дольше.


End file.
